


Transformers: Terrors of Cybertron

by roboswritingcorner



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anthology, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboswritingcorner/pseuds/roboswritingcorner
Summary: Dive into the dark side of the Transformers, uncovering Cybertron's darkest stories, as unknown evils lurk in the shows, waiting to strike, in this collection of the terrors of Cybertron
Kudos: 1





	Transformers: Terrors of Cybertron

**Author's Note:**

> this story does contain animal deaths if you're not ok with that, feel free to turn the other way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is your average scavenger in the 80s, until he discovers an odd robotic panther in the snow.

Seth walked through the snow, his combat boots leaving deep tracks only to quickly be filled with snow as the cold white dust hammered down, resting in the snow was a damaged robotic panther, one of its back legs was missing, its inner workings showing through, the snow was stained a light blue as the robot bled out.

“What is this...” Seth asked himself as he brushed the snow off the mechanical panther “might as well get you home and fixed.”

He picked it up, it was heavy, heavier than most machines this size, there was something off about this one, it dripped blue liquid out of its broken parts as if it was bleeding, it was also giving off some form of heat as if it was a living thing, it felt… wrong. The snow was almost blinding, only faint outlines being visible, a trail of blue dots being left as Seth carried the mysterious robot, he couldn’t help but feel like he shouldn’t be holding this, it was a sense of dread.

Seth laid the robot on his workbench, it was like nothing he had seen, its inner workings were similar to a bone structure, except it seemed to be made out of metal tendrils, with a glowing orb where its heart would be. Blue fluid flowed from the feline-like robot, this thing was unlike any machine Seth has worked on, after about an hour of messing with the inner workings, Seth would eventually decide to take a break for the night, leaving for the night. 

Midnight, the machine Seth found activated, skimming over its surroundings, various machinery, computers, game consoles, and other devices, however, the robot's attention was drawn to the cassette rack. Scanning one of the cassettes, the robot would enter self-repair, converting into the cassette afterward, tossing itself on the table. The next morning Seth return to find the robot gone, or so he thought, his attention was then drawn to the cassette, it wasn’t any tape he’d seen before.

“Where did this come from…” he asked himself “maybe this and the robot disappearing are connected.”

He picked up the tape, bringing it home, unknowing of what he brought into his home. Opening the tapedeck, Seth snapped the cassette into place and pressed play, what followed were the ungodly sounds of snarling, unlike anything on earth, metallic thrashing mixed with the sounds of nails on a chalkboard. He immediately pulled out the tape, stepping back and looking down at the tape. 

“What the hell?” he swore under his breath “this isn’t right…” he threw the tape on the ground

Seth grabbed a hammer from the garage, setting his mind on destroying the tape. The hammer was slammed down onto the tape but with a loud clank, the hammer bounced off, leaving the tape without a scratch Two more swings were given, still no damage to the tape, not even a crack. This calls for greater measures, as Seth took the tape to the garage, attempting to run it through the power saw, as the blades hit it, the circular spinning blade snapped clean in half, hitting the floor with a loud clang. Burning did nothing, bullets ricocheted off, nothing worked, the cassette wouldn’t break, it was almost like it wasn’t made of plastic at all. Finally, Seth decided to do a last-ditch effort, ripping out the tape’s innards, upon removing the magnetic tape, it coiled back into the tape on its own. Seth threw the tape out the window in both frustration and terror. 

Later that night, the silhouette of a panther was seen jumping across the rooftops, its fiery red eyes breaking the darkness, jumping down into the streets it stalked around the city, only occasionally going past various streetlamps, revealing an angular purple badge. A group of alleycats scattered, except for one brave soul, who hissed and scratched at the metallic doppelganger as it circled like a vulture around near-dead prey. However, almost as quickly as the standoff started, it ended, the robotic cat snapping its jaws shut around the cat’s neck as a screeched out in paint, before complete silence, blood and entrails dripped down from the carcass as the metal beast leaped onto another rooftop. The sun began to rise the robotic cat returned to Seth’s house, leaving the gutted cat on the bedroom floor, transforming back into the tape, waiting for Seth to awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Seth shouted as he gagged.

A puddle of gore was in the middle of the bedroom floor, the fur matted, the floorboards soaked in blood, it was disgusting. Seth attempted to pick up the rotting corpse, the gore dripped out over the floor, the smell sinking in even deeper. Right off the bat this day was gonna be awful, Seth’s attention was drawn to the cassette, the damn cassette.

“I threw that out yesterday, how is it back?” He asked himself, suddenly noticing the bloodstains on it “oh god…”

Grabbing a shovel Seth went outside with the corpse, digging through the snow and dirt to dig the cat a grave. As he buried the poor cat he began thinking, the cassette, the disappearing panther robot, the blood on the cassette, it was all becoming clear. Running to the bedroom, Seth saw the cassette had moved.

“REVEAL YOURSELF!” He shouted pointing to the cassette.

The cassette shook slightly, before flipping forward and transforming jumping out the window towards a local scrap yard, Seth took chase, looking for the beast he had unleashed. Seth carefully wandered the interior of the scrapyard. The sound of something bounding across metal was heard, it was coming near, his heart was pounding.

The panther bursts through a pile of scrap, locking its eyes onto Seth, beginning to take chase, snarling all the way. Seth would begin running from the beast, the scrap cutting through his shoes, the snow he stepped on being stained red. Sliding around a sharp turn, pushing over a fridge, a piece of shrapnel cutting through his jacket and skin, the panther bounded onto and over the fridge, barley slowing home down, it followed the trail of blood. Seth tossed off his jacket, hoping to disorient the beast, and hopefully getting some weight off him, no use, the beast gnashed through the jacket, keeping its crosshair locked onto Seth’s heat signature, speeding up to a gallop, Seth climbed up a pile of scrap metal, cutting his hand in the process. 

“Shit…” he swore under his breath, continuing to climb.

The panther continued to pursue, climbing the pile of scrap effortlessly. Seth felt a feeling of dread, looking down at the metal beast. He had two choices, either jump off the pile, and risk breaking his legs, or try to fight off the beast. Grabbing a sharpened pipe, Seth reeled back, throwing it into the shoulder of the panther, the familiar blue fluid leaking out. Feeling a slight bit of relief, Seth leaned forward, causing him to lose his footing, falling off the pile, breaking his legs, the metallic beast bounding down. A loud snap was heard, as crimson soaked into the snow.


End file.
